


oh brother where for art thou?

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Series: Ficmas 2014 [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Gen, The Revolution Will Be Televised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a horrible brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh brother where for art thou?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakanaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakanaii/gifts).



Finnick is a mess.

His eyes are rimmed red and his skin is blotching and you don’t know how to fix this.

Well not that you’ve ever known how to fix anything, you’re one of those people who fucks everything up when it’s not something physical.

And emotions aren’t physical.

There’s a difference between feelings and sensations.

You can get the sensation of sex, of a body on yours, in yours, whatever and you know it all too well, fucking for protection-not yours, no but the people you dare to have feelings for, the people you just happen to love who could die because you wanted to live and jesus this doesn’t feel like living.

Cashmere is dead.

Your little sister is dead and you feel like someone is carved up your inside and you don’t know how you move because everything  is wrong and fucked and jesus you didn’t ask for a war or a revolution you just wanted Snow to back off and forget you, wanting to be ugly.

Ugly Victors don’t get fucked as much.

But Finnick…Finnick looks like he’s been skinned alive, killed and brought back to life with wire in his bones keeping him upright.

Annie is alive, and you wish she was dead too.

Snow is cruel, Snow is mean. Snow has a sense of humour that can’t help but appreciate because he’s fucked you up so bad that you can’t see yourself in the mirror without seeing Snow’s fingerprints, his teeth marks and his blood in you, on you.

You’re Gloss the Victor more than Gloss the boy because you died at eighteen, you lived yes, but your humanity your soul if you have one was left in the Arena where that little girl who lived because you couldn’t kill a twelve year old, hiding in a rock quarry and he supposed it was a pity.

She wouldn’t kill him.

She couldn’t.

So you did but they wanted a show and you gave them a goddamn fucking show.

You spent three hours vomiting and rubbing your skin raw, victor victorious of the sixty-third annual Hunger Games.

You’re four years older than Finnick, but his eyes make you feel like you’re a child because you only know a smidgeon of what he’s been through.

Finnick is prettier than you, and they’d rather fuck him then you.

You were grateful because it’s one less thing to carry around, but oh he was just a boy, just a kid and you let him get fucked because you couldn’t stand it.

There’s a friendship, but it’s deeper, it’s twisted, its knowing if it wasn’t Cashmere there with him in the Arena, you would kill to keep Finnick alive because you owe him that much.

It’s family.

It’s a fucked up community that the Victors make with a special club for those whores-Cash, Jo, Finnick, Annie before Finnick started fucking double time, Enoabria when people like it bloody. Haymitch back when he was less a drunk.

Whores know whores and whores protect each other.

You don’t know how to fix this.

Fuck who knows if this is something to be fixed?

Annie Cresta is with Snow and she is probably screaming for Finnick to save her, because Finnick loves her and they’re probably passing her around, fucking her like they’ve wanted to since they had to pry her slender fingers from the District One tributes because she was still strangling him-she was lucid when they pulled her out, it was when they showed her the games that she broke, hysterical ghostly wails.

You punch Finnick.

It’s an instinct, and he rockets back, blood from your nose drips down your face and he continues.

He punches you, kicking you and biting you strangling you with cold ice in his green eyes that you know too well and too much and when you feel the hot wet tears drip on your face, his hands loosen on your throat and he collapse on you, heavy and warm crying dry ugly sobs.

You don’t know what to say.

You’re not a good big brother, Cashmere is dead and you can’t get her back. Annie, lovely Annie who makes Finnick feel human again is with Snow.

You’re not good with emotions, but you hold Finnick while he cries.

You can at least try to be a good brother.


End file.
